New York ExperiANTs : I know
by StoryToBeToldAsOne
Summary: After Fletcher sees Olive in the trash can and she tells him, that she only did that that he would live his dream, they talk one last time. What'll happen? My take on what should've happened at the scene! :D Folive drabble! :) R&R! :D I own nothing! :D


**Hay guys! I just watched the series final from A.N.T. farm and I have to say, that I was kinda disappointed! **

**At least about the last Folive scene and it was to short! :D**

**Here's my way, how the scene should've ended! :)**

**Hope you guys like it and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**It's just a short drabble :D **

**Love you guys as always xx**

**P.S.: It would be also cool, if you get a look at my A.N.T. farm story 'Doesn't always work like expected?' and leave a review :)**

* * *

**Summary:**

**After Fletcher sees Olive in the trash can and she tells him, that she only did that that he would live his dream, they talk one last time. What'll happen?**

* * *

**No One's POV:**

''You only said that, that I would take the oppurtunity to go to New York?'' Fletcher asked Olive.

Olive looked down but then nodded.

She hated it to let Fletcher go but she loves him and she knew, that it was his big dream.

Fletcher smiled at the girl, he loves and then told her, ''Thanks Olive. I love you, too.''

Olive's heart melted once again, but she knew that it would never be like this again.

They have broken up now.

Fletcher took the last steps to the trash can and then more or less hugged Olive.

He was crushed as well but he also wanted to go to New York.

China watched the scene in awe but then groaned.

''Come on, guys! You can do that better!'' She exclaimed and her two best friends chuckled.

Olive got out of the trash can and gave Fletcher an awkward smile.

Fletcher smiled back and then turned around to his now new manager.

''I'll be back in 10.'' He told her and then dragged Olive behind the corner.

As they stood there alone, Olive got angry. She didn't get Fletcher.

''Fletcher, what th-'' Olive didn't come any further because Fletcher had pressed his lips to her and kissed her.

Her eyes went wide but then shut and she kissed back.

The tears were in both of their eyes, because of knowing that that would be their goodbye.

Fireworks were exploding in both of their heads and one question was running through both of their minds.

_'Why did it have to end here?'_

After two minutes they broke apart, because of the need of oxygen, foreheads resting at each other.

A tear was running down Olive's cheek.

''You have to go.'' Olive said to Fletcher, her voice almost cracking up and Fletcher shook his head.

He didn't even know, if he wanted to leave her.

''Maybe I don't want to go.'' He replied and Olive rolled her eyes.

Then she punched him in the shoulder and told him, ''I didn't make a scene like that, that you lose your greatest oppurtunity, because of me.''

Fletcher gave her a smile but his heart sank.

He wanted to be together with her but he also knew, that she would make a scene and broke up with him again, if he didn't take the chance.

''I don't know, how I can thank you for that.'' Fletcher said to her and Olive blushed at the mentioning.

''Fletcher, I may have brought you to the museum but it w-''

Fletcher quickly shook his head.

''I don't only mean that. I meant the fact, that you love me, too. The fact that we had such a great relationship, even though it was only for so short and also the fact that you've always been my best friend and now the girl, I love more than anything.'' He explained to her.

Olive had by now tears in her eyes again and Fletcher also had a few.

Then she just put her arms around his neck and kissed him, again.

Fletcher's arms went around Olive's waist and he kissed back.

''I love you, too.'' Olive told him, as they broke apart.

Fletcher smiled but then his smile faded, as well as Olive's .

''Well,...'' He started but Olive cut him off, ''You have to go. Live your dream. Don't forget to visit us some time.''

His smile went back but he also had some tears, running down his cheek.

''You can bet on that. I'll never forget you or what we had.'' He told her and kissed her one last time.

Olive was now sobbing and hugged him tight.

''I'll never forget you either and now go, before I change my mind!'' She cried at him, now trying to sound better and more determining.

Normally, she wasn't like that and Fletcher neither but it was about the person, they loved.

Fletcher nodded, broke apart from the hug and then walked away.

Olive still stood there, tears streaming down her face and sobbing.

She knew, that she did the right thing but it damn hurt.

Then, China came around the corner, seeing her best friend standing there and crying.

She sighed, walked up to her and hugged her.

''You did the right thing.'' She explained to her.

Olive sobbed, hugged China back and replied, ''I know.''

They both knew, that they would miss Fletcher like crazy but they also knew, that especially Olive did the right thing.

Fletcher would live his dream, but he would never forget, what and who he had on A.N.T. farm.

* * *

**Okay that was totally cheesy and totally OOC, but hey it's about the really last goodbye of Folive :D**

**Hope you guys liked it and leave a lot of reviews! :D**


End file.
